Eurasian Union
The Union of Eurasian Republics or know very platitudinous as the Eurasian Union, is a sovereign state situated in Eurasia, which is a merged continent between Europe and Asia. The state borders Romania and the Caucasus to the south, Poland, Finland, Norway, Slovakia and the Baltic Union to the east, Iran, Afghanistan, China and Mongolia in the Asian South, and Japan to the west. The nation is the largest in land mass, and totals around 24% of the worlds land area. The nation also has the 7th highest GDP in the world estimated in 2021, enumerating around $2.483 trillion in 2021, behind France and just above Brazil. The nation formed from the annexation of Ukraine in 2020, after economic weakening by the Ukrainians, and a nationalist revolt stationed in Kiev, which sensed Russian opportunity to invade a weakened Ukrainian state. Belarus offered to join Russia, as the economic boost the Russians would gain (by that time Belarus had a GDP of $104 billion with the support of Russia). World War III came along with the North Korean nuclear crisis, and the American aggression to fire nuclear warheads against the North Koreans. NATO intervened after North Korean missiles reached Guam, which triggered NATO to support the Americans. Eurasian Union remained neutral until the Chinese intervention in Vietnam, dragging SCO into a war with Vietnam. This sensed opportunity to invade Kazakhstan (In this timeline, Kazakhstan left SCO due to a referendum stating Kazakhstan's leave of SCO). The Eurasian invasion of Kazakhstan was initially successful, and the Eurasian Union was born. After WWIII ended with a SCO victory, the Treaty of Smolensk states the terms the nations had to abide with. Eurasian Union gains Kazakhstan, while the other Stans (excluding Turkmenistan), all offered to join Eurasia due to a economic crisis after the war. Politically, Eurasian Union has 3 major political parties entitled to their beliefs. The first is the Eurasian Liberal Party, which includes leftist views. The second is the Eurasian Workers Party, which has communist left beliefs for the workers class. And finally, the Eurasian Conservative Party, which is right winged and politically stable in beliefs. Militarily, the Eurasian Union holds the 2nd largest military force, with a active personnel of around 3,124,282. The military holds some of the best equipment, including the modernized battle tank, the T80 Armata, which is a major upgrade of the T14 Armata. The Eurasian Union also holds the largest tank fleet, enumerated to be around 27,000 tanks in the arsenal. The Eurasian Union created the MAT doctrine, along with the United States and China, and worked to increase technological advancements in the Eurasian military. A full operating robotic army was first introduced in the Battle of Moscow. History Invasion of Ukraine After the Novorossiya annexation by Russia, the Ukrainian economy was decimating over the days. The people were upset over the situation in Ukraine, and many Ukrainian politics were either the Communists or the Nationalists. A nationalist uprising sparked around the city limits of Kiev, and a nationalist uprising began with 12 gunmen in the Nationalist Party firing shots at the Ukrainian Police and the Ukrainian Military. The Russian president at the time was still Vladimir Putin, saw a perfect opportunity to invade the Ukrainian state, and began to occupy Novorossiya as a buffer state to organize and militarize the area. The invasion would later lead to more uprisings in Ukraine, including the Pro Russo-Ukrainian Front, which would later wield forces with Russia. In short, the Russian invasion of Ukraine established the new state, which is the Eurasian Union. The Eurasian Union would later pose a threat to the nation-states of the World Treaty Organization. Category:Superpowers Category:Nations